Uma Luta Suja
by Stingley
Summary: Yaoi, MPreg. Uma luta entre rivais que entrou pra História da Folha. FANFICTION NET, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A FORMATAÇÃO DOS CAPÍTULOS, HÉIN?
1. A Luta Mais Suja

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Resumo**__: Uma luta entre rivais que entrou pra História da Folha._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, "MPreg". Esse capítulo é _clean_, _noworries_._

_**Blá**__: Olha, eu realmente não sei o que me deu pra escrever essa fanfic. É meu primeiro Yaoi, então eu não sou lá muito profissional nesse campo. Como gravidez masculina não entra na minha cabeça (e nunca vai entrar, não adianta), eu tive que fazer umas... modificações (por isso que coloquei "MPreg" entre aspas). Bah, você vai entender quando ler._

_Capítulo 1: A Luta Mais Suja_

Foi a luta mais suja que os ninjas de Konohagakure já haviam presenciado, mas ao invés de ser apagada da História, ela viria a se tornar a mais famosa e comentada de todas.

Era um meio-dia quente de verão, e os garotos do Time Gai, levados pelo nervosismo e pelo calor de um seção longa de treino, decidiram que dali a dois dias resolveriam essa disputa ridícula (fosse ela qual fosse) de uma vez por todas. O problema é que nenhum dos dois podia imaginar que o outro iria apelar para um truque tão sujo, e ainda assim, tiveram essa mesma idéia.

Lee nunca tinha ficado tão zangado desde quando eles eram muito pequenos e seu novo colega de time havia menosprezado seu sonho. Se fosse possível, estaria fumegando agora, dava passos largos, pisando pesado, não prestando atenção em nada e em ninguém até que passou por um bar e teve uma idéia. Não queria pensar em princípios agora: sua única motivação no momento era derrotar Neji, e ele apelaria até mesmo para aquilo se fosse necessário.

Neji abandonou a discussão tão enfezado quanto o demônio da Folha, muito mais do que da vez em que teve de confrontar Hinata no torneio Chunin. Fechava os punhos, franzia a testa pensando nas fraquezas de Lee; ele não queria extender o combate, abordaria seu ponto fraco logo de cara. Mas como fazer isso? A resposta veio num garoto loiro, vestindo macacão laranja escuro, muito sorridente e, quem sabe, disposto a ajudá-lo.

A notícia do combate entre os dois colegas correu como rastro de pólvora e, dois dias depois, Sakura se dirigia ao campo de batalha, o mesmo onde foi organizado a primeira fase do torneio Chunin, quando encontrou Naruto.

- Ah, oi, Naruto. Acho que você já sabe da luta entre o Lee e o Neji - ela cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Com certeza, Sakura-chan. Inclusive tô muito empolgado pelo confronto! Mas, você me parece um pouco preocupada...

- É. Estou indo mesmo pra ajudar... Tenho medo de se matarem, ou qualquer coisa do tipo... - ela comentou, cabisbaixa.

- Ah, não se preocupe, meu aluno vai vencer a luta tão rápido que nem vai dar tempo de alguém sangrar! - riu-se o menino-raposa.

- Seu aluno?

- É, o Neji! Ensinei alguns truques pra ele. Só espero que ele tenha aprendido bem. Não sei se dois dias é suficiente para dominar a técnica...

Sakura resolveu não perguntar mais nada, pensando no pior que poderia vir de alguém que tivesse aprendido qualquer coisa com um Jinchuuriki. Ainda mais alguém que já tivesse um currículo de batalhas consideravelmente extenso como o de Neji.

Os dois entraram na arena e observaram em volta. Seus colegas, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba e Shino já estavam posicionados nas laterais do campo, exatamente como fizeram no torneio. Eles subiram as escadas para se juntar aos ninjas.

- Tá faltando gente. Cadê a Hinata e a Tenten? - perguntou Naruto.

- Hinata disse que não queria ver seu primo lutando usando alguma técnica perigosa - comentou Kiba, o cão Akamaru latiu, animado.

- A Tenten me contou que achava tudo isso uma grande idiotice e se recusou a assistir, disse que ia se ver com os dois depois da luta - disse Ino, dando uma risada.

- Eu concordo com as duas, não quero ver o Lee todo quebrado depois - Sakura disse, quase zangada.

- Pois eu acho que o Lee vai é se dar bem nessa. Ele disse que tem uma "arma secreta"... - Chouji comentou, fazendo o movimento das aspas com as mãos.

- Ah, quanta complicação, eu devia ter ficado em casa... - resmungou Shikamaru.

- É claro que o Neji vai ganhar. Ele nunca perdeu pro Lee - disse o inexpressivo Shino.

- Não é só isso, não, gente! Ele aprendeu uma técnica comigo! É claro que ele vai sair na melhor! Eu digo isso sem desmerecer o sobrancelhudo, é claro, mas ele aprendeu com um mestre - Naruto disse confiante, mostrando todos os dentes num sorriso largo.

E quando todos os seus colegas balançavam a cabeça como se dissessem "tá bom, então", Lee e Neji entraram na arena, cada um por uma porta. Todos os olhares focalizaram nos dois. Logo em seguida, Gai e Kakashi surgiram no meio dos espectadores numa nuvem de fumaça. Disseram que assistiriam a luta pra interferir se aquilo ficasse fora de controle, mas os garotos sabiam que eles queriam mesmo era se divertir. Todos pararam de falar quando ouviram a voz de Neji.

- Desista, fracassado. Ainda dá tempo de sair daqui com tudo no lugar - o prodígio Hyuuga disse, num tom agressivo.

- Esnobe como sempre. Não vai parecer tão elegante depois que eu quebrar a sua cara - Lee respondeu, irritado. O garoto não costumava se comportar assim. Era sinal de que a luta ia ser, como Shino comentou, boa.

Os meninos ficaram ainda mais empolgados. Kiba estava literalmente rosnando, Naruto agarrava a barra de ferro com força e Chouji abriu um pacote de batatas pra aliviar a tensão. No momento em que escutaram o plástico rasgar, os dois combatentes começaram.

Ao invés de avançar como fazia de costume, Lee ficou parado, o que deixou os ninjas um pouco surpresos. Gai percebeu os olhares curiosos em sua direção e deu de ombros; nem ele sabia o que seu pupilo estava pensando. A sua expressão, assim como a de Neji, logo mudou para o horror quando viu Lee puxar de dentro da bolsa amarrada à calça uma garrafa de sakê e beber tudo aquilo em poucos segundos, pra depois balançar fervorosamente a cabeça. Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que diabos ele estava fazendo, e Chouji já estava perdendo as esperanças de que o demônio sairia vitorioso.

Através dos olhos de Lee tudo estava multicolorido, embaçado e interessante. Ele estava se sentindo zonzo, completamente desorientado, mas com uma vontade louca de derrubar quem estivesse na frente, principalmente se esse alguém o tivesse deixado extremamente irritado nos últimos dias. Sabendo e ao mesmo tempo não sabendo bem o que estava fazendo, dirigiu diversos palavrões ao seu rival, para o espanto de todos, excepcionalmente das meninas.

Ninguém conseguiu entender porquê Gai bateu com a mão na testa, nem qual era a grande "arma secreta" que Lee tinha planejado, então voltaram suas atenções para Neji, que estava parado, analisando a situação. Ele percebeu que Lee havia ficado bêbado de propósito, e não podia imaginar que ele iria apelar pra um truque tão baixo. O gênio Hyuuga sabia que estaria com problemas se lutasse com um Lee pelo menos duas vezes mais forte pela ignição do álcool, mas, por outro lado, sua cabeça estaria confusa, e isso facilitaria as coisas pra ele. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha dominado bem a técnica, nas condições em que Lee se encontrava, tinha certeza de que iria acertar. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver Neji fazendo um movimento de mãos que não era aquele do Punho Leve e pronunciar:

- Oiroke No Jutsu!

Os espectadores não conseguiram conter suas mandíbulas, que caíram imediatamente. Todas, menos a de Naruto, é claro, que sorria, provavelmente orgulhoso. Gai agora usava as duas mãos pra esconder o rosto.

Lee estava mais confuso do que antes. Da fumaça conjurada pelo jutsu saiu um Neji nu e demasiadamente feminino, uma versão sensual do prodígio do clã. Esbelto, cheio de curvas, o rosto fino, a voz atraente. Até ele se sentiu sexy, e foi aí que Naruto percebeu uma falha.

- Ah, eu sabia que dois dias era pouco pra mestrar essa técnica... - Naruto se lamentou, balançando a cabeça.

O problema no jutsu, o loiro percebeu, estava no simples fato de que aquele Neji não queria enganar Lee: ele (ou ela, não dava pra saber muito bem) estava realmente se insinuando para o adversário. Não havia fingimento, só vontade e prazer. Neji fazia movimentos sensuais e ousados, mostrando todos os seus melhores "dotes". Os meninos estavam estranhamente excitados e as meninas incrivelmente envergonhadas. Aquela demonstração erótica era um convite que ele sabia que Lee não poderia recusar.

E não poderia mesmo. Ou, talvez, ele não tivesse nem tentado. O sangramento nasal do demônio verde o obrigou a abrir um Portão, e ele ficou oficialmente fora de controle.

Em parte horrorizados, os ninjas que assistiam à luta viram Lee sair em disparada na direção de Neji. Gai e Kakashi ficaram sem reação: naquela velocidade, eles não teriam tempo de segurá-lo, e Neji teria de enfrentar, sozinho, a fúria de um Rock Lee muito bêbado e destrancado.

Todos fecharam os olhos instintivamente, assustados com a surra que um Neji feminino e delicado iria levar, Sakura já se preparava psicologicamente para os ferimentos provavelmente terríveis que teria de curar. Mas quando sons de espancamento não vieram, e sim gemidos de dor e prazer, os ninjas se arrependeram de ter aberto os olhos pra entender o que estava acontecendo.

Lá estavam Lee, de calças abaixadas, e Neji, ao chão, no maior amasso público que Konoha já havia visto. Mas o sexo era tão violento que chegava a incomodar. Lee não dizia nada, só rosnava, segurando as pernas de seu rival para o alto e o mordendo no pescoço, enquanto Neji gemia alto o nome do demônio e tentava empurrá-lo com todas as suas forças, mas obviamente sem fazer lá muito esforço.

Só depois que Lee e Neji gritaram um uníssono é que todos puderam sair de seu estado de choque. Os ninjas sabiam que deveriam ajudá-los a se recompôr, e resolveram que esssa era uma ótima hora para os dois Jounin intervirem. Um a um os ninjas abandonaram a arena, atordoados com o ocorrido, e Gai e Kakashi não tiveram outra escolha, senão andar até os corpos suados e ofegantes para tentar ajudá-los.

Gai notou também que o jutsu sexy não havia se desfeito.


	2. Tudo Valeu Vinte Pratas

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, "MPreg". Agora, por que MPreg entre aspas? Tã-tã!_

_**Blá**__: 8UUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Capítulo 2__: Tudo Valeu Vinte Pratas_

O cheiro era único. Lee o reconhecia de imediato, tendo passado tantas vezes pelo lugar. Ele odiava hospitais, e aquela sensação o fez torcer o nariz e abrir os olhos.

Estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça tremenda. Lembrou-se de que havia tomado sakê para propositadamente ficar bêbado e aumentar sua força, mas depois disso tudo era um branco. Levou a mão à cabeça, vendo o teto rodando, e virou-se de lado.

Reparou que não estava sozinho no quarto. Na maca ao seu lado estava coberta uma silhueta deitada em decúbito lateral, dando-lhe as costas. Curvas, Lee pensou, e logo sentiu o rosto queimar. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Foi então que a figura moveu-se e virou-se para encará-lo. Lee perdeu o fôlego; o dono daquelas belas saliências era ninguém menos que seu rival Neji, com quem ele tinha discutido seriamente a poucos dias atrás. O gênio Hyuuga abriu os olhos e encarou o demônio verde com um olhar de desprezo.

- Lee? Não. Eu não acredito... que empatei com você... - mesmo sentindo o corpo completamente exaurido de energias, ainda tinha forças para fazer jus à sua fama.

Lee só não respondeu porque sentiu-se subitamente enjoado e correu para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força. Neji sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação e virou-se lentamente de barriga para cima, para ver se conseguia se acomodar melhor.

Foi aí que percebeu que tinha algo muito errado no meio de suas pernas. E definitivamente não eram os joelhos...

O rosto empalideceu (mais do que já era) e sua expressão mudou para o horror. Lee estava saindo do banheiro quando Neji deu um berro de susto tão alto que o fez cair para trás. Em poucos segundos adentraram o quarto a quinta Hokage, sua aprendiz Shizune e o primeiro demônio da Folha.

Mesmo vestindo a roupa de hospital, Neji tentou cobrir-se o máximo que pôde com as cobertas. Lee foi amparado por Gai, Shizune apertou Tonton e Tsunade riu.

- Eu posso saber o que é tão engraçado? - Neji perguntou, ou melhor, esbravejou, irritado.

- Eu não vou mentir, Hyuuga, mas eu realmente não esperava isso de você - Tsunade comentou com um sorriso, mas na mesma voz autoritária de sempre.

- Não esperava o que?

- Que um prodígio como você fosse apelar para um truque tão sujo. Taí o resultado. Foi muito bem-feito pra você. Aliás, pros dois.

- Como assim resul-

Uma luz se fez na mente dos dois meninos e a memória do combate foi voltando pouco a pouco, a névoa se desfazendo e as cenas ficando cada vez mais nítidas. E cada vez que as coisas tornavam-se mais claras, mais e mais sem-graça os rivais ficavam. Lee foi recuando até ficar completamente atrás de seu Sensei, e Neji arregalou os olhos, com a boca semi-aberta, em expressão chocada.

- Eu sei o que você quer perguntar. É, todo mundo aqui já sabe o que aconteceu. Aliás, todos os seus amigos assistiram à luta, se estão lembrados.

- E por que eu-

- Por que seu corpo não voltou ao normal? Ah, mas é aí que tudo fica mais divertido. E não pense que vai se safar, porque você também tá envolvido, Lee.

Neji fixou o olhar na grande Hokage, Lee espiou por detrás de Gai, com tanto medo que já estava suando. Shizune aliviou um pouco o aperto que sufocava o porquinho, Gai engoliu em seco: provavelmente perderia a aposta que fez com Kakashi.

Tsunade foi até Neji, deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e disse:

- Se você não percebeu até agora, Neji, eu vou deixar as coisas mais claras - um sorriso brotou no rosto da Sannin. - Meu caro Hyuuga, você está grávido. E, Lee, meus parabéns: você vai ser pai.

O queixo de Neji foi ao chão, Lee desmaiou, Shizune segurou-se para não rir e Gai suspirou: a aposta estava perdida. Virou-se logo para socorrer seu aluno e o deitou na cama.

Neji não conseguia falar. Só balbuciava palavras que Tsunade captou como "como?", "impossível" e "estou ferrado".

- Ora, Neji, como alguém brilhante como você não entende algo tão simples? Você usou o Jutsu Sexy, o Lee estava completamente fora-de-si, os dois transaram e pronto!

- Tsunade-sama! - Shizune repreendeu, com uma expressão de espanto pela escolha de palavras de sua mentora.

Gai abanava seu pupilo. O demônio logo voltou a si, ainda sem querer acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

- Não é isso! - Neji reclamou em voz alta.

- Então o que diabos você tá resmungando aí? - Tsunade se irritou.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que esse idiota vai ser o pai do meu filho! - e apontou o indicador ameaçadoramente na direção de seu rival.

Ninguém conseguiu falar nada por vários segundos. Afinal de contas, como é que poderiam prever que a reação de Neji seria essa? O silêncio só foi quebrado por Kakashi, que entrou no quarto após ouvir a gritaria. Foi em direção a Gai, com a mão aberta e um sorriso estampado por trás da máscara.

- Tú me deve vinte pratas.


	3. Más Notícias Vêm Montadas Em Corvos

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, MPreg_

_**Blá**__: Odiei o fato desse capítulo ter ficado mais longo do que eu previa, mas eu não quis quebrar a sequência dos eventos. :/_

_Capítulo 3__: Más Notícias Vêm Montadas em Corvos_

A relação entre os dois rivais nunca foi tão distante quanto agora. A notícia da gravidez do Hyuuga dominou boa parte de Konoha em um tempo consideravelmente curto, para o desprazer dos envolvidos. A maioria esmagadora dos ninjas se apavorou com a novidade, mas houve também uma parcela ínfima excepcionalmente interessada no ocorrido. No entanto, ambas as reações causavam no gênio e no demônio uma certa sensação de, literalmente, estômago embrulhado.

Os dois ficaram sem se falar desde o dia em que a quinta Hokage anunciou a gravidez de Neji. Lee, primeiramente, sentiu-se tão confuso que nem a biologia básica conseguiu entrar em sua cabeça. Mais tarde aquele sentimento evoluiu, mas como uma doença, para uma sensação estranha de irresponsabilidade misturada com arrependimento profundo. Nem mesmo as palavras de seu sensei conseguiram animá-lo, e Gai já estava ficando quase tão desesperado quanto seu pupilo, que começou a se mostrar estranhamente abatido. Nem Kakashi, famoso conhecedor dessa... arte erótica conseguiu dizer porque o demônio parecia pior do que o maior deprimido em crise de abstinência.

A primeira reação de Neji foi muito parecida com a de Lee, mas a progressão das sensações foi bem diferente. Passado o susto, o gênio sentiu um ódio terrivelmente mortal, porque engravidar de seu rival, em sua concepção competitiva, foi tido por ele como uma total submissão, uma fraqueza que ele nunca havia experimentado antes. E, por fim, para desapontamento imenso do demônio (apesar dele não saber explicar exatamente porque diabos se sentiu assim), Neji sentiu-se... enojado. Em sua visão, seu corpo, sua intimidade, a sua privacidade, foram selvagemente invadidos e subjugados por um corpo estranho, num carnaval de líquidos orgânicos e contatos íntimos que o fizeram sentir uma repulsa enorme por seu próprio organismo, e consequentemente pelo outro que se formava dentro dele. O desconforto de Neji pela sua própria condição física e passado luxurioso fez Lee pensar que ele devia estar se sentindo como tivesse sido estuprado por um inseto gigante e nojento. A presa branca descobriu então o porquê da tristeza do demônio.

A grande Hokage exigiu que Neji visitasse-a com frequência, ou então, ela ameaçou, a própria médica iria até sua casa para acompanhar toda a gestação. Como o Hyuuga não queria ter o desprazer de ter esse tipo de informação compartilhada com toda a linhagem de usuários do Byakugan, ele optou por relutantemente encontrá-la em determinadas ocasiões.

Num desses encontros Neji teve a sensação de ter sido esmagado por uma bigorna mais pesada do que um Akimichi.

- Você já deu a notícia aos seus familiares?

Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir para considerar seu próprio enforcamento. Já não bastava ter um "parasita" se formando em um útero falso, que nem geneticamente pertencia a ele? Já não bastava a humilhação de ter, ugh, _engravidado_ de um fracassado, desonroso, e, o pior, _homem_? Um homem que sobretudo ele queria era léguas e mais léguas de distância?

- Eu nem cogitei essa possibi-

- Antes de mais nada, não devia ser uma possibilidade, e sim uma obrigação. Se a sua família não souber tudo direito como é que vão poder te ajudar?

- Eu não preciso de-

- Vai precisar de apoio sim, Neji Hyuuga.

- Não vou, não.

- Quer trocar de lugar comigo? Eu tenho um jaleco extra no armário. Até te empresto meu estetoscópio.

- ...

- Conte pra eles o que aconteceu, Neji, seus parentes só sabem do que os boatos espalharam. Acredite em mim, você vai precisar de alguém do seu lado...

Tsunade parecia preocupada, coisa que Neji não se lembrava de ter visto. Ele meditou por alguns instantes e assentiu, e a Hokage pôde suspirar aliviada.

No caminho para casa, o Hyuuga olhou para o céu nublado e viu um corvo pairando por ali, vindo pousar numa árvore por que ele estava passando. "Mau presságio", ele pensou, mas logo afastou essa superstição boba da cabeça: era comum os habitantes de Konohagakure dizerem que as más notícias vêm montadas em corvos, mas, de muitos anos pra cá, a expressão tornou-se um ditado popular banal. Assim Neji esperava.

O pior que podia acontecer, aconteceu. A confirmação dos boatos deixou os Hyuuga, como Neji percebeu, tão enojados quanto ele. Ultraje, absurdo, uma desonra terrível para uma família tão tradicional e antiga quanto aquela. A discussão foi estressante a ponto de Neji sentir uma dor de cabeça tão lancinante que preferiria ter ficado no escritório batendo boca com a Hokage. Os sábios da família sentiram-se enormemente ofendidos, alegando que o gênio deveria ser um provedor, e não uma espécie de "receptáculo" andrógino e estranho.

Neji não pensou duas vezes em deixá-los falando sozinhos. Abandonou a residência dos Hyuuga sem mesmo trocar olhares com Hinata, a única que parecia caridosa o suficiente para mostrar compaixão, mas sem ter o poder ou a coragem para abrigá-lo. Refez seu caminho furiosamente, aproveitando para lançar uma pequena pedra na direção do maldito pássaro negro e frustrando-se logo depois; seu ponto cego provavelmente mudou de lugar.

A Hokage o recebeu com uma calma e paciência estranhamente raras para ela; já devia ter previsto o resultado da conversa do gênio com os familiares e tentou ser a mais solícita e compreensiva possível. Neji parecia um dragão branco, quase soltando fogo pelas ventas, e estava tão frustrado que não escutava nenhum conselho ou palavras confortantes que a líder da aldeia dizia, até que seus ouvidos captaram algo que poderia ser a solução dos seus problemas.

- Bom, existe sempre a opção do aborto.

Neji abandonou o prédio da Hokage pela segunda vez aquele dia, caminhando automaticamente em direção à floresta onde seu time treinava. Sua visão parecia estar turva, ele não via nada e pensava pouco, cozinhando tudo o que havia acontecido nesse dia tão esgotante. Quando chegou a uma clareira, viu Lee exercitando-se, mas anormalmente desestimulado. Parou e o observou por um tempo, notando que um corvo, não sabia dizer se era o mesmo de antes, pousou no galho de uma árvore que os separava. Quando Lee percebeu que Neji estava lá, interrompeu o treinamento e foi caminhando até ele, lentamente. Neji não o esperou chegar.

- A grande Hokage disse que eu tenho permissão pra considerar a expulsão desse feto.

Mesmo em movimento, Lee prestou atenção nas palavras e empalideceu. Como Neji poderia sequer pensar nessa crueldade? A vida desse bebê era responsabilidade deles, e a criança não tinha culpa nenhuma da besteira que fizeram! Lee teve vontade de argumentar e esbravejar, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Aproximando-se de Neji, fez um movimento involuntário da mão e espantou o corvo dali.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

Os dois encararam-se por um bom tempo, até que toda a raiva e estresse de Neji explodiram, e o Hyuuga verteu tantas lágrimas que seus olhos passaram de incolores a vermelhos. Lee não sabia se esse era o momento adequado, e pensou que poderia se arrepender depois, mas aproximou-se e abraçou o gênio com força. Qual foi sua surpresa em sentir, não um murro, mas um abraço ainda mais apertado partindo do outro lado? Neji descarregou toda a sua frustração em soluços e exclamações agressivas, e o demônio agradeceu aos deuses por ter ficado meio surdo de um ouvido há anos atrás.


	4. Mãos Amigas

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, MPreg, LeeNeji, NejiLee, LeeNejiLee, LeeLeeNeji,_

_**Blá**__: "Este capítulo é uma bostinha!"_

_- Desciclopédia_

_Gente, desculpa se eu não respondi às reviews. Sabe o que houve? Eu recebi notificações por e-mail, como sempre, das reviews e outras mensagens, e abri todas elas pra ler, só que eu viajei logo depois e passei uma semana fora. Eu não consegui me lembrar (e até agora não lembro) se eu cheguei a respondê-las ou não! Mil perdões!_

_Então, eu quero agradecer a todos (eu adoro ler suas reviews) e pedir sinceras desculpas pelo desapontamento que vai ser esse capítulo. Mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor; felizmente essa cortina de ferro que é meu bloqueio mental vai ter sido suspensa._

_Capítulo 4__: Mãos Amigas_

Quase dois meses depois do curto cara-a-cara sentimental que Lee e Neji tiveram, o destino pareceu tê-los presenteado com boas coisas.

Apesar dos Hyuuga terem sido inteira e visivelmente contra a gravidez do prodígio, ele conseguiu refúgio no apartamento do demônio verde. Era pequeno e sem-graça, segundo seus padrões, mas, por incrível que parecesse, estranhamente confortável e acolhedor.

Lee não estava acostumado com visitas; ele próprio mal passava seu tempo em casa, quanto mais recebia alguém (e logo quem). Ele sempre achou seu apartamento um tanto vazio e sem vida, mas isso mudou depois que decidiram ser melhor para Neji ficar por lá, mesmo o Hyuuga sendo sério e reservado. Na primeira noite, Lee não sabia se devia dividir a cama (maior que uma de solteiro, mas um pouco menor que uma de casal, provavelmente a única coisa de fato valiosa do lugar) com Neji; afinal de contas, de que jeito exatamente eles se gostavam? Intimidade tinham, certo, pois eram amigos de longa data, mas a situação não era bem essa.

- Não. Fica aí, que eu durmo no sofá - arrematou o gênio.

No final das contas, Lee decidiu-se e insistiu tanto que Neji aceitou dormir sozinho na cama só para fazer o Taijutsuísta parar de falar, segundo ele, aquelas bobagens de "não vai ser bom pra você nem pro bebê!", e "você pode ficar com dor na coluna!". Só por segurança ("você está fragilizado agora, e a gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer!"), ele providenciou um colchonete para dormir ao lado da cama, para leve incômodo do Hyuuga, mal acostumado com ter seu próprio quarto.

Sono acertado, Lee separou uma pequena lista de "notas da barriga", curiosidades que ele queria deixar esclarecidas para um total bem-estar da mãe e do bebê durante toda a gestação. Depois de algumas expressões de cachorro-sem-dono, ele conseguiu convencer um atordoado Hyuuga a ir até a Grande Hokage e perguntar sobre assuntos da maior importância.

Neji manteve-se quieto e claramente envergonhado com a conversa, ao passo que Lee demonstrava um interesse fenomenal.

- ... e a alimentação saudável e balanceada é muito importante, ouviu bem?

- Sim, senhora!

- Pelo menos três porções de vegetais todos os dias, e nada de tomar remédios sem consultar o médico antes. A constipação é um sintoma comum, mas não tomem nenhuma decisão sozinhos.

- Certo!

- Eu acho que não preciso dizer isso, mas é de praxe: distância absoluta de drogas, cigarro e álcool, ouviu, Neji?

- Hmpf - o gênio finalmente emitiu algum som. - Fala isso pra ele, não pra mim - e conseguiu deixar Lee vermelho como sangue.

- Suas consultas comigo continuam, ouviu bem?

- Ouvi...

- Eu acho que isso é tudo. Estou á disposição dos dois se precisarem de qualquer coisa.

- Obrigado, senhora!

O caminho de volta para casa foi cheio de falatório, mas por parte de um lado só. Neji caminhava em silêncio, com o olhar distante, mas Lee sabia que ele estava escutando. No entanto, o gênio sentia-se cansado, e não via a hora de chegar em casa; mas se ele soubesse que ia encontrar tantas pessoas pelo caminho, talvez já tivesse se preparado psicologicamente.

O primeiro encontro foi com ninguém menos que os rivais primeiros, Gai e Kakashi. Gai parecia mais feliz do que os pais, e abraçou Neji com delicadeza, mas no estilo Gai de sempre. Kakashi comentou:

- Que bom que os dois se acertaram. É uma dor de cabeça a menos...

- Já foram ver a Godaime? - perguntou Gai com um sorriso, largando Neji levemente.

- Sim, senhor, estou sabendo tudo! Neji está seguro comigo! - respondeu Lee empolgado, fazendo Neji revirar os olhos.

- Falem com a gente se precisarem de qualquer coisa - Kakashi terminou, e os dois seguiram seu caminho.

Os rivais continuaram sua jornada de volta para casa, e Neji reclamou mais uma vez de cansaço; soltou um "não" bem enfático quando Lee ofereceu carona de cavalinho, e o demônio pensou que a futura mãe poderia estar começando a passar por certas mudanças de humor. E a expressão emburrada e desgostosa que Neji fez ao ver Naruto, Kiba, Shino e Shikamaru se aproximando confirmou sua hipótese.

- Parece que a linhagem Hyuuga vai continuar, afinal, mas eu jurava que ia partir da Hinata! - Kiba exclamou rindo.

- Eu imagino a complicação que isso deve estar sendo pra vocês... - Shikamaru comentou, preguiçosamente.

- E então, Neji? O seu corpo já tá passando por mudanças, já? - Naruto perguntou, entusiasmado, constrangendo todos os presentes.

- Eles falam bobagens demais, mas fiquem sabendo que estamos dispostos a ajudar se precisarem - Shino finalizou, e os quatro se despediram.

Continuando seu caminho, Neji comentou com Lee estar começando a sentir dor de cabeça. O demônio ia demonstrar um pouco de carinho, quando foram abordados pela colega de time Tenten e Hinata.

- Ah, vocês dois! - Tenten os abraçou contente; Neji não reagiu, como de costume, e Lee retribuiu. - Não banquem os idiotas em não me procurar se precisarem de uma mãozinha!

Lee concordou fervorosamente, quando Neji e Hinata acidentalmente se encararam. O prodígio sentiu-se estranhamente calmo, depois daquela confusão toda, e o rosto de Hinata corou; depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Eu... eu também, primo. Eu penso... diferente da nossa família. Me procure se... se você precisar.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Neji disse um "obrigado", e, apesar de raro, teve um bom toque de sinceridade. As meninas partíram e os dois continuaram, caminhando lado a lado. Lee voltou a puxar assunto.

- Viu, Neji? Todos os nossos amigos querem ajudar a gente! Estão todos dispostos a te dar uma mão se você precisar! - o demônio sorriu.

- Mãos amigas demais, pro meu gosto - Neji fechou os olhos, meio emburrado.

- Não seja tão rigoroso, ajuda nunca é demais e-

- Lee, tô me sentindo um pouco zonzo. E quero ir ao banheiro... - o gênio cortou, provavelemente sem ter escutado a última frase do companheiro.

- Já vamos chegar, não se preocupe... - Lee respondeu suavemente, enlaçando a cintura do Hyuuga com delicadeza e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Neji abriu os olhos e se sentiu um pouco estranho. Depois se acalmou, e chegou à conclusão de que a ajuda dos seus amigos podia ser boa, sim, mas se ela viesse de Lee ia ser mais do que bem-vinda.


	5. Tarde Pra Relaxar

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, MPreg, gagagagagagagagagagaga! :3 (por Shiron, de "Legendz")_

_**Blá**__: Que vergonha. Eu tive que reler a fanfic pra ver o que aconteceu até agora. Aulas recomeçaram, o bloqueio mental não se desfez mas eu achei que devia escrever. Pra uma fic yaoi, acho que tá faltando um pouco de romance, então investi nisso nesse capítulo. Falta de idéias é um pé no saco._

_Ah, é, me desejem sorte pro plantão que vou começar no Salgado Filho. Já vou me preparando psicologicamente pra ver baleados, esfaqueados, infartados, entre outros._

_Capítulo __5: Tarde Pra Relaxar_

O final do primeiro trimestre de gestação estava correndo bem. Neji consultava-se com a Hokage a cada duas semanas (menos, ás vezes, quando Lee insistia) e estava manejando sua nova condição física muito bem para uma mãe (e mulher, diga-se de passagem) de primeira viagem. Ou, pelo menos, na maioria das vezes...

- Você é um idiota! O maior que eu já conheci!

- Mas, amor...!

- Não vem com essa! Você nunca fica em casa, seu ingrato!

- Neji, eu tenho que treinar...!

- Ah, que ótimo ouvir isso! Eu também tenho e não posso! É essa a consideração que você tem por mim! Eu te odeio!

Depois de uma hora falando meloso, pedindo milhões de desculpas e prometendo sair pra treinar só nos finais de semana, Lee conseguiu fazer Neji se acalmar. Discussões como essa eram raras, mas quando aconteciam o demônio sentia-se extremamente preocupado com a saúde do bebê. O Hyuuga era sério e reservado, e não costumava explodir desse jeito: só podia ser por causa das tais mudanças de humor sobre as quais a Hokage havia comentado.

Foi após uma semana agitada que os dois tiraram a tarde de domingo para relaxar e curtir um ao outro de uma maneira um pouco mais íntima do que apenas como amigos.

Neji estava deitado na cama, tentando descansar um pouco e aliviar a dor de cabeça que sentia com frequência. A janela aberta permitia que a brisa da tarde refrescasse um pouco o quarto e deixasse entrar o burburinho da vila. Foi então que o gênio ouviu a maçaneta descer e uma figura verde e suada abrir a porta.

- Cheguei! - cumprimentou Lee, alegre e ofegante.

- Oi... - Neji respondeu sem vontade, com a mão na testa.

- Peraí, que eu já volto! - e foi direto ao banheiro.

"Como se eu pudesse ir a algum lugar", Neji pensou, revirando os olhos. O som de água corrente indicou que Lee havia entrado no banho. O gênio não ia deixá-lo subir na cama (que decidiram dividir) suado como estava, Lee provavelmente sabia disso, e o demônio se precaveu.

Neji fechou os olhos por um tempo, a mão desceu da testa até a barriga, na região hipogástrica, onde a Hokage pôde palpar o útero do gênio pela primeira vez. Ele não conseguia dizer exatamente o que sentia, mas agora, com o apoio dos amigos, sabia que era isso o que queria. Já tinha visto mães e bebês, e casais felizes muitas vezes, inclusive dentro de seu próprio clã, mas essas situações nunca haviam despertado sua atenção. Agora, talvez por ironia do destino, uma coisa que nunca captou seu interesse estava causando-lhe mais dúvidas do que o próprio destino em si.

Reabriu os olhos quando escutou a porta do banheiro abrindo. Acompanhando o demôno verde veio uma fumaça morna, mas Neji desconsiderou esse fato, porque seus olhos estavam grudados no seu parceiro, vestindo nada mais do que um calção.

- Posso deitar aí, agora? - o Taijutsuísta perguntou, sorrindo.

- Agora, pode - Neji respondeu, quase retribuindo o sorriso.

- Como foi seu dia? - Lee perguntou, subindo na cama e deitando ao lado de Neji. O garoto pôde sentir a colônia levemente cítrica que o demônio havia passado, mas sem exagerar na dose para não causar-lhe enjôo.

- Chato - o Hyuuga respondeu desanimado.

- Eu senti sua falta... - disse o demônio, metade sem jeito e metade sem graça.

Neji arregalou os olhos, o rosto ruborizou, e, depois de alguns segundos, baixou as pálpebras e admitiu.

- Eu também...

Lee não conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu e ficou tão feliz que reagiu por impulso, sem querer pensar na surra que provavelmente iria levar. Abraçou o Hyuuga com delicadeza e plantou beijos por todo seu rosto. Realmente, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça do gênio foi socá-lo, mas a idéia não progrediu e ele se deixou beijar e acariciar: ele só não queria aceitar que estava gostando dos carinhos. Neji pensou um pouco, e achou que já era hora de retribuir; não era justo Lee dar e não receber nada em troca, e, afinal de contas, que tipo de relação é essa de mão única?

Enquanto o praticante de Taijutsu continuava seu trabalho beijando Neji e esfregando seu próprio rosto contra o dele, o gênio o abraçou, trazendo-o para cima de seu corpo com cuidado. Os dois se encararam por um tempo e finalmente beijaram-se nos lábios. Lee tomava as precauções necessárias para não cair por cima de Neji, distribuindo seu peso pelas laterais, mas isso se tornava uma tarefa difícil considerando que o Hyuuga, levado pela nova sensação prazerosa (e excepcionalmente fora de seu "eu" habitual), o agarrava pelo pescoço, tentando trazê-lo cada vez mais para perto de si.

Foi aí que um movimento aparentemente inocente jogou um balde de água fria naquela onda de calor. Lee levou uma das mãos até o peito de Neji, sem qualquer má-intenção planejada, e, ao sentir um pouco mais de volume achou aquilo estranho e resolveu investigar, apertando com leveza. Neji assustou-se e não pensou duas vezes em esbofetear a mão do demônio, fazendo-o erguer o corpo imediatamente. Assustado, Lee perguntou a um Neji que fazia cara de poucos amigos:

- Oh, deus, te machuquei!

- É claro que não! - Neji respondeu em voz alta, como se tivesse tomado aquilo como uma ofensa.

- Então, o que...?

- Você é assanhado demais pro meu gosto! Onde já se viu, a gente mal começou a namorar pra valer e você já vem com essa mão-boba!

- Mas, é que, eu só queria alisar seu tórax, eu não sabia que você tinha-

- Seios! Pois eu tenho! E deixa de ser hipócrita!

- C-como assim! - Lee ruborizou, como se tivesse sido pêgo em flagrante.

- Eu sei muito bem que você já andou reparando, seu pervertido!

Neji cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Lee baixou o olhar e, ainda mais vermelho do que antes, admitiu.

- Tá... Eu... já tinha reparado que você apareceu com, uh...umas...saliências, por baixo da blusa, então eu...eu quis...confirmar...

O gênio riu-se por dentro. Pela primeira vez ele havia conseguido deixar o demônio tão sem-graça, ao invés do oposto, que era o de costume. Aliviou a expressão mal-encarada e descruzou os braços, ajeitando-se na cama. Lee levantou a cabeça, ainda muito triste com o que tinha acontecido, vendo Neji virar-se de lado. O Hyuuga anunciou.

- Pode confirmar o que quiser, seu bobo, eu só queria saber se você tinha gostado da mudança ou não. Agora, vem dormir.

O rosto de Lee iluminou-se num grande sorriso e ele se deitou do lado do gênio, encostando seu corpo no dele. Pensou numa coisa e perguntou:

- Neji?

- Hm?

- Posso tocar sua barriga?

- ... Pode.

O demônio então jogou o braço por cima do corpo de Neji, envolvendo-o, e levou a mão até o ventre do gênio, acariciando com cuidado, sentindo o calor e o volume. Neji gostou da sensação e sorriu discretamente, e os dois adormeceram em poucos minutos.

_**Blá**__: Escrever muita fofura é estranho pra mim, hehe._

_Enfim, eu tenho algumas dúvidas sobre como usar "fim-de-semana" no plural, e também sobre a "pergunta exclamativa": eu sempre pensei que a pontuação fosse "?", mas já vi em muitos lugares "!". Se alguém souber qualquer uma das duas, por favor me instrua. :)_


	6. Faltava Alguma Coisa

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fãs para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, "MPreg". Pode abandonar o barco se não for do teu gosto. _Mas, na União Soviética, o barco abandona **VOCÊ**!

_**Blá**__: Eu sou cruel. Cês vão ver porque._

_Bem, eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer. Então, tchau__-xau-xaaau. o/_

_Ah, é, tô implicando um casal aí._

_Capítulo __6: Faltava Alguma Coisa_

A gravidez de Neji corria bem, e ele já se sentia mais confortável com sua condição de gestante. Infelizmente pra ele, ás vezes era difícil aceitar os seios, a genitália externa feminina e o abdome proeminente quando os amigos iam visitar o casal e as meninas insistiam em fazer perguntas maternais. Ele literalmente não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Certo dia, as kunoichi médicas, junto com Naruto e Kiba, resolveram passar no apartamento de Lee para visitá-los. Por algum motivo, Ino estava se sentindo excepcionalmente endiabrada, e com uma vontade enorme de perguntar sobre um assunto, mais por satisfazer um desejo egoísta seu do que por curiosidade. Não havia maldade nas suas intenções, mas um toque apimentado de travessura.

Lee recebeu os amigos com o mesmo sorriso bobo que estava quase sempre estampado no rosto. Naruto riu com a felicidade do demônio e Kiba também não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo. Sakura achava toda aquela estória cada vez mais fofa a cada dia que passava e Ino deixou transparecer uma vontade enorme de conversar com a futura mãe.

A sala estava uma bagunça, bem como praticamente todo o resto do lugar. Lee insistiu que já deviam começar a trabalhar em mudar um pequeno e inútil cômodo, que servia como um tipo de lixão e depósito de entulhos, no quarto do bebê. Caixas, equipamentos velhos de exercício e muitas outras traquitandas estavam jogadas por toda a parte.

- Não reparem a bagunça. É só uma reforma - disse Neji, sentado em uma das poltronas e tomando suco.

- Ah, que bobagem, ninguém liga pra isso! - assegurou Sakura, encantada com a mudança maior, que foi na personalidade do Hyuuga.

- É, vocês devem ter outras coisas mais interessantes pra pensar, né, Neji? - Ino perguntou com um sorriso maroto. O Hyuuga enrugou um pouco as sobrancelhas, mas ninguém mais reparou no comentário.

- Ô, sobrancelhudo, aonde é que você vai? - Naruto perguntou ao ver Lee indo até o quartinho.

- Pegar umas caixas que ainda sobraram, vou trazê-las pra cá pra jogar fora junto com as outras coisas.

- Então, peraí que a gente vai te ajudar! - Kiba anunciou, levantando a mão quando Lee pensou em protestar, e os três se ausentaram.

Enquanto os garotos se ocupavam revirando todo o cômodo, Neji viu-se só com as duas ninjas. Sakura não lhe causava nenhum desconforto, mas tinha alguma sensação que Ino exibia que ele não gostou muito. A conversa obrigatória teve que acontecer.

- E então, Neji? Como anda a gravidez? - perguntou Sakura com gentileza.

- Nada mal, estamos quase fechando o quinto mês - a kunoichi não conseguiu evitar de sorrir por dentro ao escutar o gênio usar o verbo no plural. Claramente ele havia aceitado que Lee e o bebê faziam parte da sua vida.

- Algum sintoma que você vem se queixando?

- O de sempre, eu acho. Dor nas costas, meus tornozelos ficam inchados de vez em quando, e ás vezes eu acho que me distraio fácil.

- Ah, tudo isso é normal. Algo mais? - Neji tinha suas dúvidas se as perguntas de Sakura eram de seu próprio interesse na Medicina ou ordens da Hokage para ficar de olho nele.

- Estou andando igual a um pato.

Sakura não se aguentou e caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Ino parecia rir de maneira mais forçada. O que quer que estivesse passando pela cabeça dela retinha sua total concentração, e isso deixava o gênio ligeiramente preocupado.

Neji reparou que o seu suco havia terminado, e quando pediu licensa para buscar um pouco mais, Sakura logo se ofereceu para fazer o trabalho. Disse também que traria suco para todos e alguns biscoitos, e saiu da sala.

Pronto. Era tudo o que o Hyuuga queria, ficar sozinho com a kunoichi loira. Ela parecia ter percebido que agora era sua chance e não deu tempo de Neji pensar em uma desculpa para se ausentar.

- Quer dizer então que você tá gostando da sua gravidez? - Ino perguntou com os olhos um pouco apertados e um sorriso traquinas.

- Bem, sim, de certa forma... - o gênio não fazia idéia do que responder sem deixar sua intimidade transparecer. Por sorte, Ino apressou-se em fazer uma nova pergunta, sem nem deixá-lo terminar de falar.

- E tá gostando de ser uma garota?

- Uh... Como ass-

- Conta pra mim, Neji, o que o Lee achou dos seus seios?

Neji só deixou o queixo cair, e se conteve para não sair do controle e explodir. "Pavio longo", ele repetia pra si mesmo.

- É, eu pergunto isso porque, tipo, quando eu ficar grávida, eu quero saber se o Chouji vai gostar também, porque de repente fica feio, sei lá, sabe?

- Uh...

- Tá, tudo bem, eu acho que ele vai gostar sim, mas, me diz, incomoda mais quando vocês fazem?

- Uh... O quê?

- Sexo, ué, quando vocês transam. Essa barriga atrapalha ou não?

O queixo de Neji só não desceu mais porque ele se segurou, mas não pôde esconder o quanto tinha ruborizado. Para sua sorte, e de Ino também, Sakura voltou à sala com uma bandeja com seis copos e uma cesta de biscoitos. Os meninos também reapareceram, carregados como burros de carga.

- Oba, lanche! - Naruto gritou feliz, e quase tropeçou.

- Ai, seu idiota, olha por onde anda! - Ino respondeu, desviando sua atenção de Neji, que só ficou ali, parado, como se tivesse congelado naquela posição.

Depositadas as caixas do lado de fora, todos se sentaram no sofá, poltronas e no chão (no caso de Kiba), para tomar suco e comer, e começaram uma conversa animada, que, dessa vez, envolveu como o bebê ia se chamar e quem seria seu professor. Todos riam imaginando que ele provavelmente ia se tornar um pervertido se fosse treinado pelo Kakashi ou um tarado por esportes se fosse pelo Gai (este último comentário deixando Lee terrivelmente sem-graça), e que, segundo Naruto, o bebê devia se chamar "Naruko", em homenagem ao futuro Hokage: o ninja loiro foi respondido com vaias e gargalhadas.

Já era tarde da noite quando os ninjas deixaram o casal e Lee e Neji voltaram para o quarto. O demônio havia percebido que seu parceiro havia falado menos do que de costume durante toda a tarde: parecia que ficou concentrado durante todo o tempo, deixando Lee um pouco assustado.

De banho tomado, Neji deitou na cama e cedeu o banheiro pra Lee. Enquanto o demônio se banhava, o gênio olhava pro teto e divagava sobre aquela questão. Realmente, estava faltando alguma coisa. Ele sentia essa falta, mas não sabia exatamente o que era, e provavelmente Lee sentia o mesmo. Se naquela ocasião em que discutiram por um almoço, ou se naquela vez em que brigaram e os dois saíram chorando, tivessem terminado a noite com sexo, certamente a relação entre os dois seria diferente, Neji imaginava. Aquelas noites que o gênio tocava seu corpo quando estava sozinho, ou quando Lee exagerava um pouco nas carícias só podia significar uma coisa, Neji concluiu, e no meio desses pensamentos estranhamente luxuriosos tomou uma decisão.

Lee saiu do banho no seu calção de dormir e encontrou Neji deitado de lado, olhando para a parede. Deu de ombros e deitou ao seu lado, automaticamente jogando o braço por cima da barriga, quando o gênio se manifestou.

- Lee?...

- O quê?

- ...quero transar.

_**Blá**__: FIM. Desse capítulo. Por isso eu disse que ia ser cruel. :(_

_lol_

_Eu tinha pensado numa coisa um pouco diferente pra esse capítulo, mas mudei de idéia quando comecei a escrever. O único problema agora é que o próximo é bem previsível. /_


	7. Isso é

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, "MPreg", SEXOOOOOOOOOO (se você for maior de 18 anos, leia; se não for, fica com esse cinto)_

_**Blá**__: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?_

_..._

_IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!_

_Capítulo __7: Isso É..._

Todos os músculos de Lee se contraíram em resposta ao comentário de Neji, e ele prontamente levantou-se, assustado.

- C-como assim, Neji?

- Transar. Com você. Dormir, depois - Neji respondeu, muito calmo, virando-se de barriga pra cima.

- Mas... mas... eu não entendo! - Lee não sabia o que dizer: a proposta súbita (e, ele tinha que admitir, deliciosamente apreciável) que o gênio havia lhe feito o pegou de surpresa.

- Ah, pra você é muito difícil, mesmo... Quer que eu desenhe? - Neji não pôde resistir, e riu com a própria sugestão.

- Não precisa... - o demônio respondeu, baixando a cabeça e suspirando, bem ao estilo Shikamaru.

- Eu já entendi. Você não quer fazer sexo comigo porque eu engordei e to cheio de estrias...

Pronto. Lee já sabia aonde isso ia dar. Quando Neji começava a se fazer de vítima, o que ficou mais comum de uns tempos para cá, ele sabia que devia desistir da discussão, fazer uns carinhos e o drama acabava. O problema é que, desta vez, eles estavam incluindo uma etapa nova no passo-a-passo. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia reclamar.

- Ô, meu amor, é claro que não. Você é lindo demais. Só me pegou desprevinido, só isso... - Lee já havia engatinhado de volta para a cama, ficando por cima de Neji. Aproveitou a posição para esfregar seu rosto contra o do Hyuuga.

- Hm, eu gosto de te pegar desprevenido, sempre foi assim... - Neji respondeu com uma voz arrastada e indevidamente sugestiva, e um sorriso traquinas se formou em seu rosto. O demônio sentiu suas bochechas arderem; raramente via o Hyuuga o provocar desse jeito, geralmente era ele quem procurava tornar os carinhos mais assanhados.

- Por que isso de repente, héin, lindo? - Lee perguntou diminuindo o tom de voz, continuando o jogo que o gênio havia começado.

- Ah, bem, depois de conversar com a Ino hoje à tarde, eu percebi que a gente tava mesmo precisando de um... relaxante... erótico - Neji respondeu virando o rosto e apertando os braços contra o próprio tórax, fazendo os seios crescerem em volume. Lee começou a sentir uma sensação de desconforto por baixo do calção, e não resistiu em começar a desatar as vestes leves que Neji usava, típica dos Hyuuga.

- Ah... Entendi... - Neji riu-se do quão atordoado o demônio verde parecia estar ficando. Mesmo com toda aquela extravagância e animação, Lee se comportava como um garotinho tímido sempre que o assunto envolvia sentimentos. O Hyuuga não conseguia entender o seu próprio comportamento, no entanto. Era uma pessoa naturalmente fechada e muito séria. Nunca pensou que poderia ser, e que talvez quisesse ser, tão sedutor.

A última palavra que abandonou as cordas vocais do demônio foi a última a ser ouvida por um bom tempo, porque depois disso os únicos sons a serem ouvidos eram gemidos e outras incongruências, que provavelmente só o casal compreendia.

Lee não resistiu em atacar os seios de Neji com a mesma voracidade de um cão faminto, usando a boca e a língua para explorar toda a volumosa circunferência, enquanto que sua mão direita trabalhava agarrando e pressionando forte o outro seio. Neji estava em êxtase, gemendo alto e jogando a cabeça para trás; uma de suas mãos puxava a mão atacante de Lee para mais perto, enfatizando o convite, e sua outra massageava o couro cabeludo do demônio, estimulando seu trabalho oral.

Não demorou muito para os dois começarem a sentir um calor exageradamente incômodo, e logo trataram de tirar suas roupas. Ou melhor, Lee tratou de tirar a roupa dos dois. Primeiro, despiu Neji totalmente, e ficou um bom tempo concentrado em apreciar as curvas e detalhes de seu corpo, os seios, barriga, cintura e o púbis. Foi um chute leve, porém ansioso, de Neji em sua coxa que o fez lembrar de despir-se também, e revelar, para um Neji muito mais do que satisfeito, toda sua masculinidade em completa ascendência. Ele nunca pensou que Lee pudesse ser tão grande, e já imaginava como seria excitante ver o garoto se masturbando: o pensamento ficou ainda mais picante quando substituiu a mão do demônio pela sua própria boca.

Foram muitos beijos, lambidas e apertos até que os dois se sentissem de fato prontos para o coito. Antes disso, porém, Lee fez questão de provar pelo menos um pouco da umidade feminina. Sua língua massageava devagar, explorando cada contorno, para mais tarde abocanhar tudo com os lábios, como uma poderosa sugada. Neji contorcia-se a cada contato, e por muito pouco não fechou as pernas na cabeça do demônio como um alicate.

Saciado com tudo o que pôde coletar, Lee subiu novamente e beijou a boca de Neji com força, para que ele provasse de seu próprio corpo. Desinteressado em seu sabor, o gênio levou as mãos até o mastro de seu companheiro, muito mais convidativo, e o bombeou uma ou duas vezes com entusiasmo. O calor e rigidez que Neji sentiu só o fez desejar o falo do demônio dentro de si com mais intensidade. Lee sentiu a pressão e o Hyuuga notou uma pequena quantidade de esperma abandonando a glande do demônio; não resistiu e pegou um pouco com os dedos para provar. Lee não se conteve mais e desceu a cintura.

A concepção foi lenta e um pouco dolorosa no início. Poucos momentos depois e não sentiam mais nada a não ser prazer. Neji logo se acostumou com as estocadas vigorosas que Lee inutilmente tentava atenuar: os desejos dos rivais era muito maior do que qualquer razão no momento. O gênio sentiu ondas de prazer contínuas, que não sabia dizer se realmente estavam acontecendo, enquanto Lee inconscientemente se preparava para a única, mas maior de todas elas. Os gemidos altos e luxuriosos cederam no momento em que o mestre em Taijutsu se rendeu ao orgasmo e ejaculou com vontade dentro daquele conforto caloroso. Ofegante, obrigou o corpo a pender-se para o lado e desabar ao lado de um Neji exausto, mas muito satisfeito.

- Ah, que delícia - Lee ainda tinha forças para comemorar.

- É mesmo... mas, da próxima vez, eu que vou fazer sexo oral em você... - Neji respondeu, levemente frustrado.

- Combinado - Lee disse, com um sorriso.

Os dois estavam muito cansados, e iam se rendendo ao sono, mas Lee resolveu implicar um pouco com o Hyuuga antes de dormirem e levou a mão por baixo do lençol até o meio das pernas de Neji. O gênio se contorceu um pouco quando sentiu os dedos de Lee percorrendo sua intimidade, e, já estando bastante desconfortável com o excesso de fluidos, fechou as coxas em cima da mão do demônio. Lee concluiu que um Neji pós-sexo podia ser um pouco azedo, e recuou. No entanto, sentiu o coração acelerar violentamente quando viu o que veio lambuzado em seus dedos, e sua expressão pasma chamou a atenção de Neji.

- Isso é...sangue?

_**Blá**__: Oh, noes. D:_

_Putz, que tosqueira que ficou, viu. Brochante (blargh, que palavra horrível). Eu ODIEI esse capítulo, com todas as minhas forças. Narrar cena de sexo é mais difícil do que ler, mas, também, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo. Eu percebi que quando se evita o linguajar fica menos excitante. Da próxima vez, eu vou tentar deixar uma coisa bem menos lírica e mais explícita._

_Ou não. Sei lá._


	8. Máscara da Indiferença

_**Disclaimer**__: "Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, "MPreg", my God_

_**Blá**__: FERRAMNTA? P/ TRABAIÁ?_

_TXAU!1_

_o/__ (de LulaLOL)_

_Capítulo __8: Máscara da Indiferença_

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Lee. Foi uma ameaça de abortamento.

- Então quer dizer que-

- O bebê está bem.

O demônio da Folha respirou fundo, aliviado. Havia trazido Neji às pressas ao hospital, onde foi imediatamente atendido pela Hokage. Ter de ficar do lado de fora esperando o deixou com os nervos à flor da pele.

O prodígio Hyuuga procurou manter a compostura o máximo que pôde, mas não conseguiu segurar os soluços quando foi examinado por Tsunade.

Depois de algum tempo, a líder da grande Konohagakure conseguiu acalmar os dois.

- Vocês dois vão ter que tomar algumas precauções a partir de agora.

- Qualquer coisa, senhora!

- Neji, você vai voltar a tomar os anti-espasmódicos quando tiver essa dor outra vez...

- Tá...

- ...,e Lee, me assegure que ele vai descansar bastante, e voltar aqui sem pensar duas vezes se acontecer alguma coisa.

- Sim, senhora!

O especialista em Taijutsu levantou-se e ajudou Neji a fazer o mesmo quando a Hokage se pronunciou novamente.

- Mais uma coisa...

- O que, senhora?

- Nada de sexo até o final dessa gravidez.

O desapontamento na cara dos dois ficou tão claro e óbvio que Tsunade nem quis levantar a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos, e fingiu fazer algumas anotações extras na ficha de Neji. No entanto, apesar de Lee sentir-se razoavelmente decepcionado, o Hyuuga se sentiu em parte aliviado; pelo menos, seria uma dor e um esforço a menos que teria que fazer.

O casal voltou para casa ainda de madrugada. Lee falou pelos cotovelos como de costume, mas bem mais sério e preocupado do que o normal. Neji, ainda amuado, registrou menos da metade do que ouviu.

A manhã seguinte alegrou o espírito dos dois com um sol quente e uma brisa suave e muito refrescante. O casal saía de casa para fazer uma caminhada de alguns minutos ("você precisa descansar, Neji!") quando encontraram Naruto e Sakura passando por ali.

- Sakura-san! Naruto-kun! - Lee chamou por eles, sorrindo.

- Ê, sobrancelhudo! Nossa, Neji, você tá cada vez maior! - Naruto respondeu, e foi imediatamente repreendido com um cascudo na cabeça por Sakura.

- Quanta delicadeza! Como vocês estão? - perguntou a kunoichi.

- Ótimos! Não podíamos estar melhor! - Lee respondeu com alegria.

- Ah, eu podia... - Neji interviu, massageando a cabeça.

Lee pareceu decepcionado por alguns instantes, mas logo uniu-se ao coral de gargalhadas dos amigos. Naruto se lembrou de alguma coisa e comentou.

- O Gaara e os irmãos dele vão vir aqui hoje, numa visita de negócios com a Hokage. Devem estar chegando daqui a pouco. Vamos até o portão da vila esperar por eles?

Todos sentiram uma sensação de desconforto por dentro, com exceção de Naruto, que não conseguia perceber muita coisa. Os ninjas da vila sabiam que, no passado, Gaara sentiu algo como uma atração pelo demônio da folha, mas ninguém tinha certeza se o sentimento foi retribuído ou não, ou se aconteceu alguma coisa entre os dois ou não. Depois dessa ocasião, eles não mais se viram, e o assunto foi, de certa forma, abafado, enterrado.

Sakura quase bateu com a mão na testa, como quem dizia "Estúpido!", mas repreendeu a vontade e tentou disfarçar, mudando um pouco de assunto e falando sobre o que os Kages iriam discutir. Naruto embalou na conversa, sem perceber a besteira que tinha feito. De primeira, Neji não sabia como reagir. Lee, no entanto, estava com os olhos arregalados e o rosto completamente ruborizado, a boca entreaberta, sem saber o que dizer. E foi depois de olhar para o colega de equipe que o Hyuuga descobriu a emoção que deveria sentir. A expressão triste foi escondida por uma indiferente, como era de seu costume: mas ele não estava gostando nada daquela sensação.

- E então? Vamos até lá?

Naruto tinha que insistir no assunto. O pobre rapaz nem imaginava o que passava na cabeça dos amigos. Sakura desistiu: olhou para Neji, e, apesar dele mostrar que a notícia não o abalou de forma alguma, a kunoichi sabia que ele devia estar se remoendo em tristeza por dentro. Pela primeira vez, em todos esses anos, ela sentiu pena do prodígio. E a cara confusa de Lee não estava melhorando em nada a situação.

- Uhh... vamos, sim, Naruto-kun, receber os, uh, nossos... companheiros ninjas. – o demônio comentou, balbuciando as palavras.

Os quatro então seguiram caminho até o portão da vila. O coração de Lee acelerado de antecipação, o de Neji, de angústia. Naruto ia sorridente na frente, Sakura não sabia muito bem onde enfiar a cara, menos ainda o que fazer para tenta amenizar os ânimos do casal. Ficaram pouco tempo parados ali quando um trio conhecido de shinobis se aproximou.

- Ei, Gaara! – Naruto gritou, acenando freneticamente. – Aqui, Gaara!

A expressão apática do Kazekage não se desfez, mas ele estava, para os irmãos, evidentemente confuso.

- Por acaso ele não sabe que nós sabemos o caminho? – perguntou, em voz alta.

- Eu acho que não! – Kankuro riu-se, tanto da ingenuidade do irmão mais novo (ou será que o jinchuuriki estava ironizando?) como do pateta laranja à alguns metros de distância.

- É, parece que eles estão bem felizes em nos ver. Não imaginei um comitê de recepção. – Temari sorriu, em tom ligeiramente sarcástico.

Os ninjas da areia finalmente alcançaram o grupo de Konohagakure que os esperava, e todos trocaram "olás". Kankuro cutucou Temari e sorriu, como quem dizia "isso vai ser engraçado", mas, a irmã, que já havia percebido Neji de mãos dadas com o demônio, cutucou ele de volta em repreensão. Kankuro então se tocou da situação delicada em que os presentes se encontravam, e engoliu em seco.

- E aí, gente? Quanto tempo! Vocês deviam vir aqui mais vezes! – Naruto cumprimentou os recém-chegados, alegre e extravagante como de costume.

Sakura, Kankuro e Temari começaram então a conversar alto e animadamente com o menino-raposa, muito provavelmente para tentar cortar aquele clima chato, mas não foi o suficiente. Gaara e Lee ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, os dois incrivelmente vermelhos; o Kazekage inclusive desviou o olhar algumas vezes, e o mestre em Taijutsu suava como se estivesse na própria Sunagakure.

- C-como você está... Gaara-sama? – Lee perguntou, trêmulo.

- Bem – o shinobi da areia respondeu, monossilábico, mas claramente sem-graça.

Enquanto Sakura conversava, ela vez ou outra olhava discretamente para Neji, para ver como ele estava. E quando ele começou a mudar de expressão e aparentar tristeza, ela sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer: ele provavelmente ia tentar sair dali de algum jeito, antes que a máscara da indiferença caísse por completo.

Neji soltou a mão de Lee, sem muito esforço: o demônio já havia afrouxado o aperto há alguns minutos atrás. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e, em voz baixa, tentando ser o mais discreto e invisível o possível (na sua cabeça, ele já estava invisível há um bom tempo), disse:

- Com licença, eu vou pra casa. Minha cabeça está me matando – mentiu e disse a verdade ao mesmo tempo. Tentou um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

Lee ouviu, mas não pareceu ter escutado.

- Tá bem – respondeu, imparcial, ainda com o olhar fixado no Kage.

Todos se despediram do prodígio com desejos de melhoras, e o Hyuuga deu as costas ao grupo. Sakura e Temari sabiam exatamente o que ele estava sentindo, mas acharam melhor não fazer nada, com medo de ferir seu orgulho.

Neji caminhou desestimulado pelas ruas, tentando ao máximo esconder o que estava sentindo, pelo menos, até chegar em casa, mas falhou, e uma ou outra lágrima começou a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Primeiro pensou estar sentindo raiva, um ódio mortal, mas então percebeu que era pior do que isso, era uma tristeza tão grande que o enfraquecia. Mil e um questionamentos o invadiram: como não pensou nisso antes de começar um relacionamento com Lee? Por que isso estava acontecendo agora, quando sentia-se mal e cansado? Ele realmente merecia passar por isso? Será que o destino estava castigando-o por sempre ter feito pouco caso do seu companheiro de equipe, e agora ele precisava do demônio mais do que nunca?

Ia ser uma longa caminhada. Só que o seu coração não conseguiu esperar.

_**Blá**__: Eu ia acrescentar o capítulo subseqüente nesse aqui, mas ia ficar gigantesco, então, bleh. :/_

_Eu tenho que admitir que ficou meio fraco, mas eu tava muito sem idéias. __Não consegui passar emoção. _

…_ultra FAIL_


	9. Crise

_**Disclaimer**__:_ "_Naruto" não me pertence. A obra é criação de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta é apenas uma ficção de fã para os fãs, sem qualquer intenção financeira._

_**Rating**__: Yaoi, "MPreg", _

_**Blá**__: ATENÇÃO, PORQUE VAI SER MUITO BLÁ-BLÁ-BLÁ_

_AS LAMPARINAS DA MINHA CRIATIVIDADE DEVEM ESTAR APAGADAS_

_DEVE SER POR CAUSA DOS APAGÕES FREQUENTES (valeu, light!). _

_(se o seu pai trabalha na light, o problema é seu)_

_ALGUÉM ME VÊ UMA VELA_

_OK. PAREI DE GRITAR. (acho que foi mais um "falar alto idiotamente" do que um grito, mas, enfim; momento descontração)_

_Caps Lock is cruise control for cool._

_Capítulo __9: Crise_

Neji não foi rápido o suficiente. Ele queria muito estar em casa agora. Não no apartamento que dividia com Lee, mas nos Hyuuga, no seu próprio quarto. Aliás, o que ele queria mesmo era que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Desde o início. Nada, nada.

A raiva, a decepção e a angústia apertavam tanto seu peito que o sufocamento transbordou em lágrimas. A cabeça latejava, o rosto parecia queimar como ferro quente. Agora não estava só desesperado, mas completamente perdido, em todos os sentidos. Não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir, então correu até o lugar isolado mais próximo, que era, no caso, o local de treinamento do Time Gai. Só esperava que seu professor ou Tenten não estivessem lá.

Para sua sorte, não havia ninguém. Sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e rapidamente levou as mãos ao rosto, numa tentativa inútil de esconder o que sentia, mesmo estando sozinho. Infelizmente para ele, seu orgulho não subjugou as emoções, e o prodígio chorou alto, como uma criança que se perde dos pais. Chorou com vontade, por todas as vezes que se sentiu na obrigação de repreender a tristeza. De que adiantaria agora tentar conter essa descarga violenta e dolorosa que espremia sua garganta? A sensação de humilhação teria que esperar.

- Neji? Neji, o que houve? - Ou talvez fosse incomodá-lo agora.

Neji baixou as mãos lentamente, deixando apenas que seus olhos ficassem à mostra. Um Gai muito preocupado vinha correndo em sua direção. O Hyuuga procurou recuperar a compostura, mas falhou miseravelmente; quando seu professor abaixou-se ao seu lado e perguntou-lhe se estava bem, o pranto retornou, mas um pouco mais agressivo desta vez.

- O que houve é que toda essa estória foi um grande erro! - Neji gritava, e cada palavra era como uma fisgada no peito – Nunca que isso ia dar certo! Nunca! Esse amor nunca existiu!

Gai não sabia o que dizer. A confusão no entanto, foi se esclarecendo conforme Neji esbravejava sobre a burrice que fez ao confrontar Lee e usar aquele Jutsu idiota, sobre a idéia absurda de pensar em formar uma família com ele, e que ele deveria era ter ficado com a sua, e sobre como não estaria sofrendo agora se tivesse considerado se livrar da criança logo no início. E o fato de Gai se lembrar da visita dos Ninjas da Areia também facilitou o entendimento. Foi só juntar as peças.

O professor esperou Neji terminar de botar toda a sua frustração para fora e, quando ele se acalmou um pouco, o abraçou com cuidado. O Hyuuga nunca imaginou que essa seria sua reação, mas o abraçou de volta, sentindo-se amparado. Gai o afagou como a um filho, e Neji voltou a falar.

- Isso tudo... foi um erro... A gente não devia ter insistido em ficar junto... Não era pra ser. Eu quero morrer...

- Não diga isso, Neji, pelo amor de Deus... O que quer que seja que Lee tenha feito, eu tenho certeza de que ele não tinha intenção de te magoar. Ele mudou tanto, está mais feliz do que nunca.

- Por que isso dói tanto?... - o prodígio escondeu o rosto no peito do professor e agarrava seu colete com força.

- Porque você gosta dele, Neji. E você sabe que ele sente a mesma coisa... Lee não é tão maduro quanto seus colegas, ele deve estar um pouco confuso...

- Mas eu não quero viver com essa dúvida...

Gai percebeu que apesar dos problemas, essa nova fase de sua vida fez Neji amadurecer muito, não como um Shinobi, mas como pessoa. Tudo o que ele dizia era muito sensato, mostrava as aflições de qualquer casal. Não compreender a dor que sentia era natural, já que ele nunca passou por uma situação como essa antes, mas, mesmo assim, o sofrimento estava fortalecendo-o de alguma forma. Se Lee não respondesse à altura, ia acabar ficando sozinho.

O Sensei passou mais alguns minutos consolando Neji, ás vezes repetindo os mesmos argumentos. Neji era muito difícil de desdobrar e não seria facilmente convencido. Apesar disso, ele sentiu que fez certo progresso quando o Hyuuga parou de soluçar e não mais respondeu, apenas escutando. Gai sabia que aquela conversa não seria o suficiente, mas facilitou consideravelmente as coisas para seu pupilo.

- Você está cansado. Vamos, eu levo você até o apartamento.

Neji apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Realmente se sentia um pouco fraco, e deixou que o professor o ajudasse. No estado mental em que estava, preferia ser carregado, mas sabia que Gai faria isso com prazer e mudou de idéia. Já havia passado vergonha o suficiente por hoje.

Ao chegarem na porta do apartamento, o Hyuuga agradeceu ao seu Sensei pela preocupação e pelos conselhos, e chegou a pedir desculpas por ter gritado. Gai apenas sorriu e lhe disse que tinha certeza que tudo iria voltar ao normal e ficaria bem. Despediram-se e Neji entrou.

Encontrou Lee de costas para ele, olhando pela janela. Ao que parece, estava perdido em seus pensamentos, porque não ouviu a maçaneta girando. Só virou-se para encará-lo quando Neji o chamou.

- Neji... Neji? - o demônio surpreendeu-se. - Você, onde você estava? Me deixou preocupado, eu te procurei, mas você...! - Lee praticamente vomitou as palavras, estava claro que estava nervoso.

Não conseguiu terminar de falar quando Neji abaixou a cabeça. O Hyuuga começou a ver o futuro dos dois como uma família se derrubando. O campo de treinamento era um lugar óbvio, se ele realmente tivesse saído à sua procura o teria encontrado lá. Lee estava mentindo.

- Não mente pra mim, Lee - o Hyuuga disse, sentindo o rosto corar de raiva e tristeza. - Você não foi me procurar coisa nenhuma.

Lee baixou o olhar, envergonhado. Os olhos iam ficando vermelhos, e ele começou a fungar. Devia explicações a Neji, mas como não sabia exatamente que palavras usar, resolveu ser o mais direto e claro o possível. Só rezava por tudo que era mais sagrado que o que fosse dizer não o magoasse mais ainda.

- Na verdade, eu saí pra te procurar sim. Eu fiquei desconfortável quando você saiu, e deixei o Naruto-kun e a Sakura-chan conversando com Kazekage-sama e seus irmãos e fui atrás de você. Eu te vi no campo, mas me senti mal e vim pra cá. - Lee justificava-se calmamente.

Lee parecia bastante sincero. O ânimo de Neji melhorou um pouco quando ele disse que sentiu-se desconfortável quando saiu, mas piorou de novo quando Lee disse ter resolvido vir para o apartamento ao invés de ter ido falar com ele.

- Por que você não foi falar comigo?... - o Hyuuga perguntou, desapontado. O Lee que ele conhecia não teria agido dessa forma.

- Eu quis falar com você, mas não queria te deixar constrangido. Fiquei com receio de você ficar com vergonha de mim... - o Hyuuga se segurou um pouco para não chorar de novo. - E eu também não sabia o que te dizer... Eu tava me sentindo mal, por causa de toda aquela situação...

- Você mal me deu atenção durante a conversa com os Shinobi da Areia... - o coração de Neji estava amolecendo, e a raiva foi se esvaindo. Só a tristeza sobrou.

- Eu sei, mas só percebi isso depois que você saiu. Eu fiquei muito sem-graça quando o Gaara-sama chegou, porque eu não sabia o que devia te dizer. Eu fiquei muito nervoso, eu queria sair dali de qualquer jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria ser indelicado, sabe?...

Agora sim Neji pôde ver o velho Lee de volta. Só ele mesmo para se preocupar em não ser mal-educado numa situação como aquela. O Hyuuga ia interrompê-lo, mas resolveu deixar Lee terminar de tentar se explicar.

- …Eu fiquei pensando em um monte de coisa, mas eu não aguentei por muito tempo. Foi bom quando você saiu porque eu consegui uma desculpa pra sair também... Não que eu não estivesse preocupado, claro que não, eu tava sim, e muito! Mas, é que, sabe, eu pude... sair... Fui logo atrás de você. Eu não tava me sentindo bem... por você, sabe?

- Como assim, Lee? - Neji conteu um sorriso. Gai-sensei estava certo... como sempre.

- Ora, eu não tava me sentindo mal por minha causa. Nunca senti nada pelo Gaara-sama! Mas se eu tivesse no seu lugar também ficaria triste, por isso me confundi todo...

Lee parecia uma criança, e Neji ficou aliviado por sentir sua sinceridade. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, encarando-se. Mas não por muito tempo.

- Eu não sei mais o que dizer! - Lee desesperou-se. Neji brincou:

- Ah, não, é? - o Hyuuga cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, fingindo irritação.

- Eu te amo! Juro! - o demônio realmente não sabia distinguir brincadeira de uma situação real quando estava nervoso. É claro que Neji não ia deixar essa passar.

- Não é o bastante! - e deu de costas.

Lee já estava perdendo as esperanças de tentar convencê-lo. Quando o desespero pensou em tomar conta novamente, ouviu uma risada abafada. Como não podia acreditar, fez uma pergunta ligeiramente... óbvia.

- Neji... você tá... rindo? - o demônio perguntou, balbuciando as palavras, incrédulo.

- Claro, seu tonto – Neji virou-se, caminhando em direção ao Taijutsuísta – O que você acha?

- Como é que você pode achar graça de uma situação como essa! - Lee ainda não conseguia acreditar, estava de fato perplexo.

- Eu também te amo.

Foi aí que Lee acalmou-se. Depois de trocarem sorrisos, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se com força, como se nunca o tivessem feito. Lee acariciou o rosto de Neji, depois os dois levaram as mãos à barriga do Hyuuga, já bastante pronunciada. A sensação de alívio que tomou conta do coração dos dois foi única. Novamente, a imagem de Gai-sensei veio à mente de Neji: aparentemente, tudo ia voltar ao normal.

Ainda embalados, Lee carinhosamente perguntou:

- …Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu?

- … Claro que não!

Realmente, tudo ia voltar ao normal...

–

_**Blá**__: O próximo capítulo provavelmente vai ser encheção de lingüiça. Mas são essas encheções que me fazem feliz, nyoro~n :3_

_Reviewem (hahaha, quê?) se puderem, seus comentários e críticas NÃO ME MATAM, MAS ME FORTALECEM (...wtf?)_

_PS: MIL PERDÕES pela formatação terrível desse capítulo... Eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu. __Culpem o OpenOffice._


End file.
